


#SoftRobin

by misty7books



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne-centric, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pining, Social Media, Swearing, but this fic is mostly just dami and jon having fun, hence the t rating, the fam is mentioned and they show up at the end, this cannot be considered a slowburn when it takes them like two weeks to jump each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty7books/pseuds/misty7books
Summary: Lesbian and proud @Jackie_Kellyguys, I almost got mugged in Gotham and @Robin saved me. he offered to walk me home and while this Robin doesn’t really do that, the others sometimes did so I figured it was safe enough. and guys, we call him the Angry Robin™ but he was actually super nice??|Lesbian and proud @Jackie_Kellyhe noticed the lesbian pin I was wearing and he was so supportive??? guys I never felt more accepted than in that moment|Lesbian and proud @Jackie_Kelly#onlyingotham will your vigilantes beat up 3 muggers and then tell you to love you for who you are-Damian is unexpectedly left alone in Gotham for a month as the rest of the batfamily are busy elsewhere. It is during this time that Gotham gets to know and fall in love with their youngest vigilante (and a hero from Metropolis too, urgh).
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 48
Kudos: 529
Collections: consider this your oscar





	#SoftRobin

**Author's Note:**

> \- In this fic, Jon and Damian still meet at 10 and 13 respectively, with Damian just turning 13 and Jon about to turn 11, making them 2 years apart. Jon is 15 and Damian is 17 in this fic.
> 
> \- All the twitter handles n stuff are names I made up completely. I never use twitter tbh so idk how accurate it is.
> 
> \- While this is a continuous story, it's more like a bunch of drabbles draped together in a long coat pretending to be a real story. Have fun with this mess I guess!

Father and Grayson had left for the Watchtower the previous day, busy with an off-world mission for the Justice League. Todd and the Outlaws were out enjoying a holiday abroad, Damian believed in New Zealand somewhere. Cain was on a mission in China deep underground and unreachable.

And now, Drake was being called by his superhero friends to deal with an issue and Brown was tagging along.

“I know we don’t usually get along, Brat,” Drake said. “But take care of yourself and tell Alfred if something bad happens. I’ll only be gone a day.”

“Tt,” Damian responded.

And that was that. Drake and Brown left, and Damian was left alone with Pennyworth and his pets. This did not faze Damian. He continued on with his day like normal and he patrolled alone at night.

At first, Damian had found it exciting. It wasn’t often that he patrolled alone, so it was fun doing flips off buildings (and fine, he missed Grayson, not that he would ever admit to such a thing out loud) and fighting random goons without having to keep an eye out for the safety of others (caring for people was entirely too exhausting, he didn’t get the appeal).

Of course, he worried, when three days later, none had returned from their various excursions.

Pennyworth worried too, in his own way, so Damian reluctantly allowed for himself to be occasionally checked up on. He knew Pennyworth disapproved of him going out to patrol alone, but Father had never been wrong when he said that ‘crime never sleeps’. As the only vigilante in Gotham for the moment, it was his duty.

He was patrolling when Damian heard a shout for help. He scouted it out, finding a teenage girl backed into a wall by three men in trashy mugger outfits. They were easy enough to knock unconscious, as they were not watching their backs. Fools.

Looking at the girl, he noticed the swollen ankle, a colourful pin on her jacket that declared her a lesbian, and her panicked expression, though it lessened now that she was safe.

“Holy fuck,” she said. “You’re Robin.”

Her eyes suddenly widened and she shifted so that the pin was covered. Did she worry that the bright colour would attract more muggers? Or was she ashamed? Damian did not think either of those options were correct, but he could not figure out why she would hide the lesbian pin.

Recognising the fact that she couldn’t walk (he’d been forced to walk on broken ankles and burnt feet before, at the age of five, and he could do it again, but he didn’t think that that was a normal childhood experience), he asked, “Do you require assistance home?”

“Uh, sure,” she said dumbly. Damian would judge, normally, but she had just almost been mugged (or worse) and she was merely a civilian. “I live three streets down.”

And so off they set, with Damian helping her stand as she shuffled along. There was a tense silence between them, and Damian did not like it, so he said, “I saw the pin on your jacket.” How could he not? He knew that he… he wasn’t attracted to women, and he had noticed certain features on Jon that could be classed as attractive. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but he could assure this girl. It is what Jon would do in this situation, would he not? Jon was always considerate, always thinking of others, and Damian admired him for it.

She froze and sucked in a deep breath. For a moment, Damian wondered if he had hurt her accidentally. He repositioned her hold of him just in case.

“I do not mind it,” he told her. He understood hiding parts of oneself, a common enough occurrence in the League of Assassins and at his home filled with detectives, but there was no need for her to do so with him. Not with that part of her. Them.

She gave him a tentative side-glance.

“You don’t?”

“It would be rather hypocritical of me,” he admitted.

She gaped. Full on dropped jaw. Damian had thought that only happened in fiction. “Are you for real?” she muttered. “Is the batfam LGBTQIA+ friendly?”

He hesitated. “I have yet to tell them, so I would not know.”

He was using a civilian as a cross between a soundboard and a therapist now, it seemed. It wasn’t like there was any other option, except for Pennyworth, he supposed. He did not want to talk about this with anyone who actually knew him anyways. And while he was seen as brash and rude by his family, he was just as observant as the others – he recognised that they most likely would not have a problem with his sexuality. Just his choice of partner.

“It is not because I believe they would disapprove. We have not spoken of the topic, but my siblings have friends in the community.”

“That’s so cool,” she mumbled. “Mom was never okay with it, and Dad worried about me getting beat up for it in a back alley or something. He said that Batman wouldn’t want to save me if he knew.”

Damian scoffed. “Father has dedicated his life and his superior skills to the safety of Gotham’s people. He would not care if someone was heterosexual or not.”

She huffed a breath.

“That’s a relief. But I never would have guessed that Robin was- well, you never said what you are. Uh, not that you have to! I’m just curious, ignore m-”

“I believe the popular term is gay, or maybe I am demisexual,” he mused. “I am unsure which one suits me best, because I have only ever… _cared_ for one other.”

The teenager smiled and patted him on the shoulder. They had arrived at her almost dilapidated house (this was definitely not a good neighbourhood) and she now let go of his support. “Well, good luck with this guy of yours, Robin. Everyone sees you as this angry dude but, I dunno, you seem pretty nice.” Well, that was a first. He didn’t think anyone had ever seen him as caring or kind, except perhaps Grayson and Jon. “Thanks for helping me home, I’ll be fine from here.”

He nodded. He had never spoken aloud his thoughts on his sexuality but it was surprisingly comforting. Maybe using civilians as rubber ducks wasn’t the worst idea. “I appreciate your listening to me.” Jon always told him to thank people more, and Jon was on the mind more often than not.

“No problem, little guy. Good night,” she grinned and entered the house before he could retort the jab at his height.

He continued patrol and arrived home, and promptly fell asleep half in-costume. Patrolling alone meant he had to do it more often and for longer, and he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep since before everyone had left. He hoped they would return sooner rather than later. And no, that did not mean that he _missed_ them, Pennyworth. He was merely annoyed at having to do their work for them. Yes, that was it.

* * *

**Lesbian and proud** @Jackie_Kelly  
guys, I almost got mugged in Gotham and @Robin saved me. he offered to walk me home and while this Robin doesn’t really do that, the others sometimes did so I figured it was safe enough. and guys, we call him the Angry Robin™ but he was actually super nice  
| **  
Lesbian and proud** @Jackie_Kelly  
he noticed the lesbian pin I was wearing and he was so supportive??? guys I never felt more accepted than in that moment  
|  
 **Lesbian and proud** @Jackie_Kelly  
#onlyingotham will your vigilantes beat up 3 muggers and then tell you to love you for who you are

1,195 Retweets 12.9k Likes

**bi the way** @MichaeltheBichael  
Replying to @Jackie_Kelly  
Yo for real?? Do you think he’s part of the community or an ally or smth??? Y’all what a time to be alive. LGBT vigilantes!

**Flora Gurney** @floragurney  
Replying to @Jackie_Kelly  
omg I think I’m a little in love

**I love Gotham** @Gothamitebaby  
Replying to @Jackie_Kelly  
The first @Robin was always my favourite but goddamn, this might just change my mind.

**5th Robin ftw** @ily5throbin   
Replying to @Jackie_Kelly  
GUYS I ALWAYS LOVED SWORD ROBIN AND NOW HE’S AN ALLY/MEMBER OF THE COMMUNITY??? And you got to meet him @Jackie_Kelly?? I am unbelievably jealous (not that I want to get mugged in Gotham, pls don’t take that as an invitation I’m begging you god)

* * *

“Hey, Dames,” Jon’s voice said through the phone.

Damian’s heart skipped a beat and he silently cursed it. Jon may be all the way in Metropolis but he did not doubt that he could hear everything about Damian from even that distance. He had admitted to doing it before, even.

“Jon.”

“So I was on Twitter this morning,” Jon began. Damian could hear the smile in his voice. “And this teenager was talking about how you saved her yesterday.”

Damian nodded, even though Jon could not see it. “That is what occurred.”

“And she was raving about how nice you were,” Jon told him. “Which I already knew, duh. But still, it’s lovely seeing you get some good publicity. Everyone just sees you as the Robin with a bad attitude. But you deserve better.”

Damian could feel his face heating.

“And she also mentioned that you were supportive about her sexuality.” Damian felt himself dying (again). What had she said exactly?! Did Jon know his sexuality? Did he know that Damian held… _feelings_ for him? How could he defend himself? Or, even worse, what if Jon thought it disgusting? “That’s super cool! Though she said that Gothamite vigilantes were better because you support the LGBTQIA+ community. Well screw that, I’m coming over and showing them that I can be supportive too!”

“Wait, what?”

“Well, you’re all alone, right? Dad said so before he left for Justice League stuff,” Jon said. After years spending time with him, Damian had developed a well-toned sense of when Jon was about to get up to mischief. This was one of those times.

“Yes…?”

“So we could have an extra-long sleepover! Alfred won’t mind if I say that it’s so you won’t be so alone, my parents already said yes, and this way, I can show Gotham that heroes from Metropolis can be supportive to the community too!”

“Jon,” Damian eventually managed to get out. “Everyone already knows that you Metropolitan heroes are as supportive as humanely possible, even to a foolish degree. This is entirely unnecessary.”

“And what if I said that I missed you and wanted to spend time with you,” Jon countered, smug as if he had already won.

Touché.

Damian did not have a response, and so it was agreed that Jon would come over. Ten minutes later, and there he was in the kitchen when Damian was eating his breakfast. He refused to look Jon in the eye. He was wearing overalls and his hair was messy from flight. Damian did not think that he could ever be more in love.

Jon smirked and sat on the chair next to him. _Undoubtedly_ he knew what he was doing to Damian. Whoever said that Jon was a ball of sunshine was a liar – Jon was _devious_.

“You won’t be coming on patrol with me.”

“Yes I will.”

“No you won’t.”

“Master Damian,” Pennyworth interrupted patiently, and Damian knew he had lost the argument. He did not know how, but when Pennyworth wanted something, it would happen no matter what. Except, perhaps, his wish for the family to give up their nightlife.

“Fine,” he muttered, but still he smiled without meaning to when Jon whooped and snagged one of the strawberry slices on his pancakes. Love was a _curse_.

* * *

“I’ve never patrolled in Gotham,” Jon told him excitedly, as if Damian had no idea what Jon did with his spare time. Still, he nodded.

“Keep close. We follow an easy-to-traverse path which tends to have a lot of gangs and very little police intervention. I doubt anyone here will have kryptonite on hand so you should remain unharmed. Still, there is little sunlight here so you will not be as powerful.”

Jon placed a hand on his shoulder and Damian half-thought that Jon was using his powers to somehow burn him alive. “You worry too much. I’ll be fine!”

Damian tentatively agreed and so off they went, with Damian hopping around on rooftops and Jon trailing behind him like a puppy. Admittedly, Damian could get used to this. He and Jon had worked together on their various misadventures but they had never just had a normal patrol night, and it felt surprisingly… domestic.

“You okay, Dames? You’ve been kinda quiet,” Jon asked softly, a hand on Damian’s shoulder.

Did he truly not notice the fluttering of his heart, how sweaty his hands were, the flush in his cheeks?

Damian clicked his tongue. Jon blushed a bit himself. “I’m fine. Just thinking. Come, let us continue.” He inherited the ability to run from his problems from his father.

Eventually, they were wandering near Crime Alley when Jon rushed to their left and Damian followed intently. Their instincts paid off when they saw a tall man with his face covered trying to shove a teenage boy into a van. Damian quickly incapacitated the aggressor and called 911, while Jon hung back, tentative.

Damian told the boy that he’d have to wait to make a statement. He was thinking of sleeping in his bed, he was terribly exhausted, and he made to leap up to the roof and head home when Jon spoke up.

“We could stay with you while you waited, if you want?” Jon said, shooting him a glance.

Damian froze, clicked his tongue, and flopped down to sit on the side of the road next to the near-victim, who spun around with wide eyes and gaped at the sight of _Superboy_ in Gotham, the _travesty_ (Gothamites became stupidly aggressive against anything to do with Metropolis and it made Damian smile every time). Jon only gave the boy a cheery wave before he sat down next to Damian.

“Uh, Superboy?” the teen mumbled.

“Yep, that would be me,” Jon smiled. Damian felt his cheeks heat up under the mask and he hated himself for it. It wasn’t his fault that he found everything about Jon – from his likeness to sunshine to the genuineness of his smile – endearing.

“The fuck are you doing in Gotham?”

Jon gestured between himself and Damian. “We’re hanging out,” he said, like it explained everything, the answer was perfectly obvious.

“You… you guys are friends?”

The teen looked so shocked, that Damian couldn’t help but snort. Jon, though, looked almost horrified. “Of course we are, we’ve been best friends for four years now and I couldn’t ask for a better one,” Jon insisted. Damian’s head snapped towards Jon. Now it was his turn to be shocked. He knew that Jon held affection for him but they fought often, though less now than they had at the beginning of their friendship. Damian occasionally wondered if Jon sometimes would prefer a better friend, so this was news to him.

“Don’t look so surprised,” Jon pushed him lightly on the shoulder. “You’re wonderful.”

The teen Damian had saved laughed. “Yeah, I can see the appeal.”

Jon smiled along, but it looked faked to his eyes, that had _seen_ a truly happy Jon before. An arm snook around Damian’s waist without warning. Everywhere Jon touched left tingles on his skin for ages after. Why was Jon doing this? Was he checking for injuries? Ensuring he cared like he said? Damian did not even consider the possibility of an attack – he trusted Jon with his life, and he did not say so lightly.

Either way, he leaned slightly into the touch and Jon, tense for whatever reason, relaxed.

The sound of police cars grew louder and Damian hopped to his feet. “Thanks for waiting with me,” said the boy. Damian stiffly nodded and leapt up to the rooftops, Jon not far behind. Soon enough, they had reached Wayne Manor and were in their pyjamas.

“I’d call this a successful first day of patrolling together,” Jon grinned as he flew lazy circles around Damian in his room.

They had been sharing a bed for around a year now, and it did nothing to calm down Damian’s feelings.

“I agree. You performed adequately.”

“Oo, high praise,” Jon teased. He poked Damian in the side, who did not react. The League had ensured that Damian was not ticklish whatsoever. “I think you did great too, you know. Gotham’s lucky to have you.”

Damian couldn’t help but smile at the sweetness. He was probably developing a cavity. Maybe type 2 diabetes.

“Come, the sooner we sleep, the sooner we can awake to play Mario Kart.” That certainly drew Jon’s attention. He leapt into the bed and snuggled up against Damian, who hesitantly placed his head on Jon’s chest. Kryptonians might as well be called radiators and Damian had always enjoyed warmth. Jon wrapped an arm around Damian once again, and this time, he kept it there.

Cocooned in Jon’s arms, Damian felt safe. Loved. He quickly fell asleep and had a good rest for the first time since he had been left alone.

* * *

**I won’t hesitate bitch** @rebeccaitsnotwhatitlookslike  
idk what’s happening but i think i just saw @Superboy in gotham?? tf???? he was with @Robin i’m so confused. go back to metropolis where you belong with the trash! #gothamvsmetropolis

**football sucks** @Dan_Richter  
U know ur high when u see @Superboy flying around Gotham  
| **  
Eliza Dickens** @elizadickens  
Replying to @Dan_Richter  
Honey I don’t think that was you being high

**Gotham’s fuckin crazy (I’m from Gotham lol)** @Gothamwtf  
gUYS guess what. I was walkin around when this dude grabbed me and tried to shove me in a van. Then @Robin showed up out of nowhere and knocked out the guy. He called the police and told me that I’d have to wait there and make a statement  
| **  
Gotham’s fuckin crazy (I’m from Gotham lol)** @Gothamwtf  
And he went to leave but another voice told him that maybe they should wait with me. I turn around and there’s fuckin @Superboy??????????? What’s Supes doing in Gotham???  
|  
 **Gotham’s fuckin crazy (I’m from Gotham lol)** @Gothamwtf  
Not gonna lie, they’re pretty cute together. Remember that tweet yesterday about @Robin being LGBT supportive? I’m just sayinnnnnn  
|  
 **Gotham’s fuckin crazy (I’m from Gotham lol)** @Gothamwtf  
#onlyingotham do we get invaded with other cities’ heroes and then it turns out they’re friends with our vigilantes  
|  
 **Gotham’s fuckin crazy (I’m from Gotham lol)** @Gothamwtf  
Bcuz trust me, @Robin was super friendly with this guy. He practically melted every time @Superboy pat his shoulder or fiddled with his hair or something. #SoftRobin

2,038 Retweets 31.1k Likes

**Born this Way** @Gaypexpredator  
Replying to @Gothamwtf  
it’s,,,,,,,,, it’s bad to ship real people right,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, fuck. #SoftRobin #superrobin  
| **  
Gotham’s fuckin crazy (I’m from Gotham lol)** @Gothamwtf  
Replying to @Gaypexpredator  
Oh babe same

**judas no** @heybitchesitsmeyaboy  
Replying to @Gothamwtf  
Omg that’s the cutest thing I ever did see. I half wanna go out and get mugged just to witness the cuteness. Next person who gets saved by them, take photos!!! #SoftRobin

* * *

Three nights later, they were patrolling again, and this time, they heard shouting and followed it to see a woman in perhaps her late twenties.

She did not look hurt and Damian wondered if it was a trap but Jon, foolish and caring and always seeing the best in people, rushed down and asked her what the problem was. She blinked.

“I though Twitter was making it up when they said you were in Gotham but apparently not.” She shook her head and told them, “I heard loud barking earlier and I followed the noise, I found what I think’s an underground dog fighting ring.”

Damian froze. He _despised_ people who hurt animals. It had been one of the greatest reasons he used to follow his grandfather’s agenda – Ra’s had told him that humans were cruel and animals were becoming extinct, and it was up to the League to save them. Damian had then discovered this to be entirely true, and his rage could fill an ocean with its depth and intensity.

“Where?” he ordered, and she showed them.

* * *

**I LOVE U FREDDY MERCURY** @melissa_hudgens  
I found an underground dog fighting ring (so an ordinary day in Gotham lol) and I flagged down @Robin to tell him about it. I was surprised to see that the rumours of @Superboy hanging around Gotham are true.  
| **  
I LOVE U FREDDY MERCURY** @melissa_hudgens  
Anyhoo, I also didn’t really believe that this Robin, the fifth if we are going by the 5 Robins theory, could ever be considered the #SoftRobin when he’s usually seen as threatening decapitation with a sword and having anger issues.  
|  
 **I LOVE U FREDDY MERCURY** @melissa_hudgens  
AND YET  
|  
 **I LOVE U FREDDY MERCURY** @melissa_hudgens  
Robin cared so much about the animals my dudes. Superboy noticed how confused I was and he was like ‘oh yeah he has so many pets that visiting his house is like going to the zoo. He loves animals.’ I was just standing there like,,, baby,,,,, baby boy,,,,,,,,, the #SoftRobin movement has converted me  
|  
 **I LOVE U FREDDY MERCURY** @melissa_hudgens  
Also you’re welcome  
 _[Video attached: Sort of blurry, bad audio, showing cages lined with dogs covered in scars, and Robin on his knees trying to calm them down. Superboy is next to him with a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. They are seen from the back, only the side profile of Superboy’s face and their capes can be seen. Superboy is saying, “It’s okay, we’ll help them,” and Robin looks small and caring instead of the angry terror he usually is.]_

2,619 Retweets 42.0k Likes

**Hamilton Stan** @Hamilfan  
Replying to @melissa_hudgens  
YO A VIDEO WE’VE BEEN BLESSED #SoftRobin #superrobin

**Set It Off is life** @LauratheExplora  
Replying to @melissa_hudgens  
join the cult bitch!! #SoftRobin #superrobin

**WORLD CUP COMIN UP DUDES** @Ricardo_Figueira  
Replying to @melissa_hudgens  
Dude 5th Robin is LGBT friendly, likes animals, and can probably kill someone with a sword. I am??? In love????? #SoftRobin

**Zoe Flint(stones)** @zoeflint  
Replying to @Ricardo_Figueira  
ahahaha u do u mate but leave him single for @Superboy, who is very obviously crushing on #SoftRobin #superrobin  
|  
 **Gotham’s fuckin crazy (I’m from Gotham lol)** @Gothamwtf  
Replying to @zoeflint  
My thoughts exactly lol

**Rooty Tooty Point and Shooty** @iamsmartiswear  
Replying to @melissa_hudgens  
dang y’all we’re all turning to simps for this Robin. Tbf tho it’s very platonic since all the Robins seem to be underage during their time as Robin, just remember that guys!! No thirsting after a literal child please!!! #SoftRobin #hesunderageguyspls

* * *

They were out patrolling again a week later. It had been two weeks since Damian was left alone, and he worried still for his family. If only they could see him now.

Having Jon with him during this time was both a blessing and a curse. Damian saw him more often than he had in the past year, and he enjoyed any time spent in his presence, but he turned into a mess around Jon and there was no doubt that Pennyworth had noticed.

Pennyworth had even taken him aside once when Jon was asleep and said, “There is no use in hiding your emotions when he will find out eventually, Master Damian.” Damian did not need to pretend to not know what he was talking about. Pennyworth was a worthy butler and an intelligent man that should not be underestimated.

“He does not feel similarly,” he insisted.

Pennyworth merely raised an eyebrow and continued on with his day, leaving Damian to interpret his response. Had that been agreement? Amusement at his folly? Or did Pennyworth believe that Jon _did_ find interest in him? There was simply no way of knowing.

“Damian,” Jon interrupted his thoughts on the rooftop. He looked at him with worry. “You’ve been zoning out a lot all week. Are you sure you’re okay?”

Damian nodded stiffly. “Of course. And… and you?”

Jon smiled softly. “I’m great whenever I’m around you!”

And another thing. Jon often said phrases that could be considered sappy and romantic, and yet Damian was certain that he used them entirely platonically. Yet, it did not lessen his heartache whatsoever. He was cursed to live a life surrounded by romantics (namely Jon and Grayson) while having no love life.

“And I you,” Damian admitted quickly before hurrying on to the next rooftop, not looking back at Jon in fear of his reaction, not knowing that Jon was blushing violently to the tips of his ears.

Jon shook his head and rushed forward to catch up.

“Y’know,” Jon began awkwardly, flying behind Damian, “The Superboy Twitter account was made by Kon first, but he passed it down to me when I got the title.”

Damian hummed.

“So I’ve been wanting to reply to comments asking about us and also to take photos of us while out on patrol, but I know your dad isn’t really okay with stuff like that,” Jon tentatively said.

Damian looked up from his glance down an alleyway to see Jon shuffling where he hovered, his cheeks a delicious shade of red. Never let it be said that Damian listened to all of Father’s orders. If the others could have a rebellious phase, then so could he (and he would do anything for Jon, that much was left unsaid). “I wouldn’t mind.”

Jon lit up. “That’s great!”

He whipped out his phone from a pocket in his jeans, wrapped an arm around Damian’s shoulders, and snapped a photo.

Damian, despite what front he may put forward, had never liked copious amounts of attention. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed being a vigilante so much, being able to fight from the shadows and have no one know who he was. Letting Jon do this would remove a part of that, but in return, he’d gain more of Jon’s affection and the city would perhaps feel better about him saving them.

Thanks to his rise in popularity, people had been more helpful and thankful when being rescued, instead of just running off like they used to before. Vigilantes were becoming more trusted because of his actions.

He had checked Twitter at Jon’s suggestion and #SoftRobin had been trending (he did not dare bring up the hashtag pairing the two of them together, and neither did Jon).

Damian was greatly embarrassed by the new title but Jon’s pleased reaction put a stop to that quite easily.

His family would make fun of him when they returned – and they _would_ return – but Damian was proud that he was gaining Gotham’s trust and affection. They had never felt this way towards another vigilante (if one did not count the collective lust for Nightwing, and Damian did not). He was yet again doing something unprecedented and it felt rewarding.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jon shoving his phone in Damian’s face.

**Superboy the second!** @Superboy  
 _[Image attached: A good quality photo. Superboy and Robin out on patrol on some rooftop, Superboy floating and with an arm around Robin’s shoulders. Robin is looking to the side and is blushing under his mask. Superboy has a big grin on his face.]  
_ | **  
Superboy the second!** @Superboy  
Hello, Gotham! It’s nice to see everyone appreciating my best friend @Robin lately. I think he deserves the world! And I really like the #SoftRobin hashtag, it makes him all embarrassed.

5,108 Retweets 94.7k Likes

**Jakub in the club** @JakubHirschi  
Replying to @Superboy  
Omgod??? Oh my god?????? Omigod????????? #onlyingotham do you get to see this good shit this is amazing #SoftRobin #superrobin

**Prince of Egypt is the best film** @dreamworksfan  
Replying to @Superboy  
Guys do you think @Superboy ships himself with @Robin? Because godDAMN do I #superrobin

**Vitoria Lopez** @Vitoria_not_ViCtoria  
Replying to @Superboy  
Wait since when are @Superboy and @Robin friends?  
| **  
Colin Wilkes** @Colin_Wilkes  
Replying to @Vitoria_not_ViCtoria  
You’ve missed quite a bit, they’ve been friends for years.  
|  
 **Ask me for directions cuz they call me maps** @MiaMizoguchi  
Replying to @Vitoria_not_ViCtoria  
yeah lol they’ve had crushes on each other for ages #SoftRobin #superrobin  
|  
 **Ask me for directions cuz they call me maps** @MiaMizoguchi  
I’m only guessing tho

Damian blinked as he read through several comments. Recognising a couple of names, he muttered to himself, “I need to talk to Colin and Maps, it seems.” Jon rested his chin on Damian’s shoulder and read through the comments himself. Damian could feel it when Jon read what he did through the heat of the cheeks next to him.

“Uh- I- what- I mean- they- I-”

Like he had done when they met, Damian placed a finger on Jon’s lips to stop him from stuttering. It was a simple habit, but the action caused both of them to freeze and flush even more. Before Damian could say anything to defend his actions or Colin and Maps’ words, Jon pounced at him and smashed their lips together.

It was not a good kiss, objectively. Their noses were badly placed and it was more teeth and force and desperation than anything else, but it was everything Damian had ever wanted. He kissed back tentatively and Jon relaxed when he reciprocated, until the kiss turned slow and sweet.

Damian leaned back first and his eyes fluttered open with difficulty. Their chests were flush against the other. Jon’s hands were firmly on his waist while his own were wrapped around Jon’s neck, one in his hair, making it messier and more attractive.

“انا احبك,” Damian mumbled, very much without meaning to. He was momentarily glad Jon did not know Arabic. It was much too soon to tell him he loved him, right?

Jon took a shaky breath. “I dunno what you just said but it sounds pretty. Was that Arabic?” he asked, as if they were talking about the weather and not like they had just made out furiously on a random rooftop in downtown Gotham. Jon’s hands were still securely on his hips and Damian begged silently to any deity he could name that he would not remove them.

“Yes,” he managed to say, and then they were kissing again. This time, he did not interrupt it, at least until he was running out of air. He quickly wondered how long Jon could go without breathing before desperately pushing the thought away. “I- Jon, I like you.”

Jon, already looking ragged and flushed, turned even more red. His hair was a mess and his lips were kiss-bruised. Damian found himself gently touching them with his hand, surprised at how soft they were. Jon blushed even more.

“I like you too,” he muttered. “No, I- I love you, I have for the past two years.”

Damian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. He had only figured out his feelings a few weeks ago, and he could not tell when they had started. “That long? Am I that attractive?” he teased, half-serious.

Jon nodded as if his life depended on it. “Absolutely. But it’s not just that! You try so hard at being good and I’m always in awe of, like, everything you do! Dames, I wasn’t lying when I told that guy you’re wonderful. You keep seeing yourself as someone who needs to be redeemed but I think you are the definition of a good person. You care so much about everything even when you pretend not to, but I can tell.” Damian had known that if he had ever confessed and if Jon had reciprocated, the sappy speeches would only grow worse, and yet, he was still unprepared for the emotions that Jon wretched out of him.

“I’m in love with you,” he blurted out. He momentarily worried that Jon would shove him away but the taller boy only grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

“Might be a bit presumptuous of me, but does this make us boyfriends?” Jon fluttered his eyelashes and Damian’s resolve, if there had even been any left, cracked.

“Whatever you want, I shall grant you, Beloved,” he vowed.

Jon only smirked. _Devious_.

* * *

**Himbo jimbo** @Jim_Fenton  
GUYS HOLY FUCK I THINK I JUST SAW @Superboy AND @Robin MAKING OUT ON A ROOFTOP. IF IT WASN’T SO DARK, I’D TAKE A PHOTO #superrobin

3,009 Retweets 47.2k Likes

**Julia Garland** @juliaameliagarland  
Replying to @Jim_Fenton  
DUDE YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING WITH US OR I WILL RIOT #superrobin #SoftRobin

**Superboy the second!** @Superboy  
Replying to @Jim_Fenton  
We plead the fifth  
| **  
Kadeesha Jackson** @Kadeets  
Replying to @Superboy  
SUPERBOY TELL US. IS #superrobin CANON?  
|  
 **Team Erik** @POTOtrash  
Replying to @Superboy  
S U P E R B O Y you can’t just leave us hanging like that!! #superrobin

* * *

Damian and Jon made their way to the Iceberg Lounge where Selina was sitting on the rooftop. “Kitten,” she greeted Damian. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows rose at the sight of Jon next to him. “Kitten’s tomcat.” The two of them flushed and jumped apart. Selina smirked lazily in amusement. “What are you two prowling about here for?”

“I’ve always wanted to visit so Robin brought me to look,” Jon admitted.

“Mm,” she answered. “You do know that the Rogues don’t take to kindly to you _nice_ folk, right?”

“Yes, ma’am. But I’d still like to look around. I believe everyone deserves a chance,” he smiled brightly. Damian flushed harder and Selina smirked wider. She was taking way too much amusement from this for Damian to feel comfortable. No doubt she would tease him about this for the rest of his life. It was likely she had even read about it on Twitter. Damian was so grounded when Father returned.

She stood gracefully. “Well, come on in. Do beware of an attack.”

She neatly flipped down and entered through a window, Damian and Jon right behind her. They entered a large room filled with tables and a bar, with several doors clearly labelled on the side. The place was mostly empty, the Lounge closed, with a gathering of random escaped Rogues sitting in a rough circle and playing cards.

“Hey guys, look what the cat dragged in!” Two Face snorted as he looked between the two teenagers.

Damian tried to push back the urge to jump in front of Jon and defend themselves. Jon _wanted_ this, _wanted_ to talk to them, and Damian would give him the world if he asked. He would not get in the way.

Perhaps seeing or correctly assuming his mood, Jon grabbed his hand to calm him down.

“Hello, Rogues!” Jon cheerfully began. “I’ve always wanted to meet you, and Robin said I could so here I am.”

The villains blinked as one. Damian expected an attack, a cruel laugh and a plant wrapped around an ankle, or some fear toxin injected into his bloodstream, _anything_ , but instead, the Rogues just stared at Jon confused.

Mr Freeze even turned to Damian and asked, “Is he always like this?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Damian said. He had intended for it to sound exasperated but it came out as fond as he turned to look at Jon. Some of the Rogues cackled.

“Well, you’s got it bad,” Harley said. She looked gleeful. “S’like how I feel for Pam-a-lam here,” she grinned at Ivy sitting next to her and got a kiss on the cheek for her troubles. “Come sit down, boys. Do ya know how ta play poker?”

They nodded and were dealt in. The evening was surprisingly calm and enjoyable, with good food and conversation. Damian wondered why Father or his siblings had never tried something like this before (Todd probably had and just never told anyone) and then he remembered that his own morals were a bit skewered because of his time with the League, and Jon believed the best in everyone. Perhaps the others wouldn’t dare risk it.

“Arkham is truly awful,” Ivy was saying. “The guards are not nice, they’d treat you cruelly, sometimes beating you. Sometimes not feeding us. It is not pleasant.”

Jon looked heartbroken. “That’s awful! Why hasn’t anything been done about that?”

“Well, Mistah Wayne donates money to Arkham,” Harley assured him, not knowing that the son of the man she was talking about was right in front of her. “But it all goes ta wages for the corrupt and not ta fixin’ the place up!”

Damian frowned. He admittedly did not care what happened to the Joker, but he was starting to appreciate the company of these Rogues in front of him, and he understood intimately the pain of being treated differently for past crimes. Resolved, he told them, “I will speak to Father and my siblings about this, they will not stand idly by.” He hoped.

“The B-man himself, huh,” mused the Riddler. “And does daddy dearest know you’re here, boys?”

“Nope,” said Jon cheerfully. He was practically bouncing in his seat. “They’ll find out eventually though. Rob will have to fight you and you’ll have inside jokes or something silly like that.”

And on the conversation continued until it was time to go back home. It had been a largely successful night, if only because Damian got the pleasure of seeing Jon so happy, which was common and yet always a pleasure.

There they lay in Damian’s bed, not doing anything but breathing together with their eyes closed.

“Alfred said he received a transmission from Tim, when I went down to get a snack,” Jon told him quietly. “He and Stephanie were trapped without communication on another planet, but they’ll be coming back tomorrow. Dick and your dad didn’t come back on time because they were trying to get Tim and Steph back,” he explained. “So tomorrow, we won’t be alone anymore.”

Damian blinked his eyes open and stared into Jon’s blue ones. He did not look too pleased. Placing a hand on Jon’s neck as an intimate gesture of comfort, he said, “It will be different, but it will be good. I am not ashamed of the care I hold for you, Beloved.”

Jon flushed and smiled into Damian’s shoulder. “They have to find out in a funny way, though.”

“Hmm, our luck has always been odd,” Damian reminded him. “Knowing us, it will be very dramatic and hilarious.”

* * *

And he was entirely right.

He was on patrol with Jon when Red Robin, Spoiler, Batman, and Nightwing jumped out of nowhere and joined them.

“Baby!” Grayson cheerfully greeted. He wrapped Damian up in a tight hug and Damian allowed it – he had missed him terribly. “Sorry we were gone for so long! You’ve been patrolling alone too, that’s so dangerous.”

“Not exactly alone though,” Brown grinned, sticking her tongue out at Jon who was half-hiding behind Damian.

“Ignoring the fact that you’ve allowed a meta into Gotham,” Father sighed, pinching his nose, like he wasn’t besties with a bunch of metas in the Justice League or anything. “Have there been any big threats or issues? Any escapes from Arkham Asylum?”

“No, Father. It’s been surprisingly calm,” Damian said.

“Not for long,” Drake groaned. “There’s sightings of Poison Ivy by the Narrows. It’s good luck she hasn’t attacked while Demon Baby didn’t have backup, at least.”

Jon and Damian shared a look. Was it just good luck, or were the Rogues helpfully trying to snitch on the rest of the batfamily about what they’ve been up to? It was obvious that his family haven’t been on Twitter since their return, or else he’d definitely be experiencing a lot more ribbing.

The group made their way to the Narrows and approached the dangerous vines that protected the building Ivy was standing on. They dodged them and landed on the rooftop where she stood. Her face looked threatening but Damian could see the flicker of amusement in her eyes.

She greeted them by raising her hand with the palm facing forward, announcing loudly, “Gay solidarity, bitches!”

Look, he had to, okay?

Damian reached forward and high fived her with a grin. Jon snorted loudly.

“Wait,” Drake squawked unintelligently, “You’re gay?”

Grayson looked amused and proud, though confused. Brown asked, “How did Poison Ivy know though?”

Damian’s favourite reaction, however, was definitely his Father’s. He looked between Damian and Jon several times before letting out a sigh that made him sound as old as Pennyworth. He was pinching his nose again. Probably regretting ever having children.

“Hold on,” Ivy interrupted the moment. She looked ecstatic, a large smirk on her face. “Rob, is that how you decided to come out?”

“Accidentally.”

She began laughing hysterically. Fully bent over, tears coming out of her eyes. Damian found it very over the top. Perhaps he was too filled with adrenaline and anticipation to laugh though – he still didn’t know if Father was okay with Damian and Jon being together.

“Oh God,” she wheezed. “I won’t even attack anymore. You won a Get Out of Jail Free card, flower.”

That was easy.

Of course, his luck couldn’t last more than two seconds.

That was exactly when Todd dressed as the Red Hood hopped onto the rooftop with a wild grin. “Demon Brat, I’ve been keeping up with Twitter while I was out, and Jesus fuckin’ Christ have you been busy!”

“What’s this about Twitter?” Drake asked.

Ivy cough-snorted, drawing their attention. “All of Gotham’s new favourite vigilante is Robin,” she laughed. “There’s a poll on Twitter and everything. The fifth Robin is winning. By far.”

The family gaped at Damian, except for Todd who kept grinning like a madman (which he absolutely was).

While the ones looking confused whipped out any communications device or phone they had, Damian decided to make his escape. They could make fun of him for the hashtag calling him the Soft Robin or tease him for making out with Jon on a rooftop _later_. Thinking similarly, though perhaps fearing for his life as well, Jon grabbed his hand and off they ran, ignoring the shouts to come back behind them.

* * *

**Tin tan** @Tania_Black  
yall I guess the #batfamily just got back from whatever they were doing and I dont think they had access to Twitter while they were gone. I just saw the fam minus @Robin all on their phones freaking out about how popular Rob has gotten #SoftRobin #superrobin  
| **  
Tin tan** @Tania_Black  
Red Robin: how can he be Gothams favourite? He isnt even the favourite of anyone here??  
Nightwing: hes _my_ favourite  
|  
 **Tin tan** @Tania_Black  
Spoiler: Im sorry, Robin and Superboy are _what  
_ Red Hood: This is the best day of my life  
Batman, looking like he’s dying inside: Superman and I need to talk  
|  
 **Tin tan** @Tania_Black  
Red Hood: Have you given the demon the Talk™ yet??  
Batman:  
Batman: fuck


End file.
